Resident Evil: Forgetful Sorrow
by Shuchi-Boi
Summary: Disastrous love sparks a new Romance. Nothing is what it seems, an Island with a Dark secret. A past of Romance and evil, Jill and Rebecca are thrown into a surreal imcidemt, where nothing is what it seems.
1. July 1st

"Come on, Were going to miss our flight" Jill said

"Hello...I'm trying to hurry!" Rebecca replied

Their first trip together. Jill and Rebecca were going to this island for a couple of days of Fun in the sun!

The Islands name was "Lotus" Island. They were finally getting a break after working for such a long time. 

Apparently, Rebecca's bad was stuck in the X-ray Machine.

"What did you pack in there?!" Jill asked

"Shut up, you have more bags than me, I'm the sensible one, and only brought one bag."

"But you stuffed it close to explosion!"

"Just help me!"

After sometime, and a couple of security guards, the bag finally came out. But they were behind their schedule.

"Lets see……Terminal 32A…….Where is that!?" Jill said loudly

"Move over let me see, Stop hogging the sign!" Rebecca screamed

"I already looked, Its not there, we must have gotten fake tickets or something"

"Ladies", a voice said. It was a Tall, dark looking man, it looked as if he'd been tanning to long.

"I presume you are Jill Valentine, and Rebecca Chambers" he said 

Jill and Rebecca looked shocked, "Um…yes…I'm Jill, and that's Rebecca, who are you?"

"That's not important, the company you work for has sent me to get you. You will be flying a private jet, this is all paid for of course."

Rebecca looked at Jill, Her eyes were saying Lets go, Lets go, and Jill agreed.

"Ladies?"

"Okay lets go." Jill said

"The planes this way" he pointed

Rebecca was so ecstatic, "A free vacation!" she thought "This is going to be the best vacation yet!"

When they arrived to the plane, it was so luxurious. Almost as if a mansion could fly. This seemed very unrealistic to them both, "But why would someone do this?" Jill thought, as she entered the plane. When they entered, she noticed a Big Screen T.V, the couch made out of Italian Leather, and a Mini Bar. 

"I could get used to this" Rebecca said, as she winked at Jill

"Hmmmm……" Jill softly said

The rest of the ride was like a dream. Pedicures, Manicures, Massages, It was almost as if it was a Spa with wings. The whole flight took about 12 Hours, but it felt less to Jill and Rebecca.

"I wonder how Lotus Island will look like?" Said Rebecca as they were relaxing on the couch drinking a Martini.

"Me too," Jill stated, "Hopefully there will be a lot of sun to tan by."

"Um..Hm" Said Rebecca as she gave the Peace sign.

"The plane will go down in a few short minutes, please buckle in your seatbelts." Said the Captain in a calm voice. 

Rebecca and Jill did as they were told.

"I cant wait, Finally a couple of weeks free from trouble," Jill said

The plane landed without a problem. By this time, Jill and Rebecca had changed into their Summer wear. Jill, wearing some Nice Army Green Short Shorts, and a yellow tank top, and Rebecca wearing some Flip Flops, a Blue Hawaiian Tank Top, and White Capris.

The door slowly opened, and the sun protruded in.

"Oh, so much fun!" Rebecca thought 


	2. Daybreak

As they left the plane, the sun beamed down on them.

*Gasp* Said Jill and Rebecca

Water next to the launching pad glistened a deep sky blue. The Grass was greener than their imaginations could comprehend. Palm trees swayed back and fourth, a little open Tiki bar restaurant was nearby. The Hotel they were scheduled to stay in was a Gorgeous Villa. The Spanish styled Windows, and the Beige Stucco seemed to scream Paradise!

"Oh….My….." Jill barely Said

"…………………….."

"Ladies, Welcome to the Lotus Island, You are the only ones here. The servants will wait on you hand and foot." *Clap, Clap* "Please take there bags to their rooms" he snapped at the Servants

Jill and Rebecca still in shock, Tried to say thank you, but as soon as he came, he left. 

Amazed at what they had seen, they didn't know where to go.

"Let's check out our rooms first" Said Jill

"But I want a Drink!" Rebecca Said Angrily 

"Fine I'll go to our room, while you can go get a drink" Jill frustrated said

"I don't want to go by myself" Rebecca cried " I want you to come"

Jill looked angrily at Rebecca

"Ok, Ok, I get it. Fine when I get My drink Ill come back to the Villa. You can't run away from me forever!" 

Jill waved bye and thought "What did I get Myself into?" *Sigh

Rebecca walked slowly to the Cabana bar, trying to take in all of the sight.

"Wow" She sighed

"What a beautiful place" she thought

"Hey who's that?" She questioned

A Man was sitting down at one of the stool, In his swim trunks, it looked as if he had taken a swim earlier. Rebecca started to run toward him. He saw her coming.

"Who are you? I thought we were the only ones on this Island?" She said as she ran.

Finally getting there, out of breathe she kept talking.

"Who are you?" She asked

"We'll I'm Billy, Billy Coen, I'm here with…." he said

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't Introduce myself" Rebecca Interrupted.

"I'm Rebecca Chambers. Were you brought to this Island for a vacation too?"

"Um..Yeah…Yeah… kind of unexpected though"

They Both laughed

"Want a drink?" He asked her

"Sure, if your Buying" She said

The bartender turned around, "Oh don't worry, everything is free here, just enjoy yourself" he said

Billy and Rebecca Laughed

Meanwhile, Jill had made it to the Villa. Its gigantic Marble floors, and Cathedral High Ceilings amazed her. 

"Well better Unpack!" she thought as she searched for the bedrooms.

"Here we go!' she said as she opened the closet

Jill was Unpacking and Humming to her self, when a figure appeared at the door, she spinned around…..

"Wow Billy" Rebecca said in amazement, "I didn't know we had so much in common"

"I know what you mean" he said

"Well sorry I have to go, help my friend unpack, It was nice talking to you,"

"Hope I see you again." Billy said as he waved bye

Rebecca headed for the Villa, and noticed the open door.

"Hello…?" she said as she peeked her head through the open door.

She slowly stepped inside.

"Hello…Jill?" she yelled again

She heard soft whispering from the bedroom.

"Hello…Jill, is that you….."


End file.
